Ultraman Zero
Ultraman Zero is a character from the Ultraman media franchise, first appearing in the 2009 movie, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends. He is the son of Ultraseven. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ultraman Zero vs Mothra Leo Possible Opponents * Darkseid (DC Comics) * Evangelion Unit-01 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) * Galactus (Marvel Comics) * Goku (Dragon Ball series) * Godzilla (Toho) * Burning/God Gundam (Gundam series) History Like Belial before him, Ultraman Zero was tempted into owning the Plasma Spark, the artificial sun that gave the Land of Light its power but was stopped by Ultraseven and was banished from the Land of Light as punishement but to also escape the same fate as Belial. Zero was banished to the desert planet of K76 and trained under Ultraman Leo, being forced to wear the Techtor Gear which resticted his speed and movement. At the time, Zero is more reliant on physical strength and was stubborn, although he did have a sense of justice as he befriends a Pigmon on the planet where he is training. When Pigmon was in danger, Zero decided to save it rather than continue his battle with Leo. Leo and Ultraman King then revealed to him that protecting lives is the purpose of an Ultra Warrior. When Seven's Eye Slugger was sent as an S.O.S. to K76, King and Leo revealed to Zero that Seven was his father. King declared Zero redeemed and freed him from his armor so he could join the fight against Belial. Zero arrived only to have a mortally wounded Seven die in his arms. After defeating the remainder of Belial's monster army, destroying Beryudora and Ultraman Belial, Zero avenged his farther. When the Plasma Spark was returned, Zero reunited with his revived father again. When Belial was revive as Galactic Emperor, Kaiser Belial, Ultraman Zero managed to form a team made up of himself, Glen Fire, Mirror Knight, Jean-bot and Jean-Nine: Ultimate Force Zero. Ultraman Zero and his team have defended the galaxy from many threats in the form of evil kaiju and villainous beings. He gained numerous abilities and forms through his adventures. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 49 meters *Weight: 35,000 tons/Ultimate Aegis armor: 55, 000 t *Age: Over 5,900 years old (equivalent to 16 years old in Earth time) *Flying Speed: Mach 7 *Jumping Height: 1000 m *Running Speed: Mach 3 *Underwater Speed: Mach 3 *Grip Strength: 70,000 tons *Home Planet: The Land of Light, Nebula M78 *Human Host: Run (Revenge of Belial), Nozomu Taiga (Ultraman Saga), Reito Igaguri (Ultraman Geed) *Transformation Device: Ultra Zero Eye *Son of Ultraseven *Trained by Ultraman Leo. 'Abilities' *Ultra Armor: Zero's Armor is standard, being resistant to fire and lasers. *Protector: Like his Father, Zero has Protectors on his chest, back and shoulders, which act as both armor and solar panels. *Telekinesis *Mastered Judo *Physical abilities include Ultra Zero Kick, Ultra Zero Punch, Big Bang Zero (Zero covers his hand with fiery energy and performs a chop), Beam Zero Spike (Green energy discharges from his blows), Zero Knuckle (A punch from a fist covered in concentrated energy), Zero Driver (A pile driver performed by throwing the enemy in the air, jumping up high and grabbing them before driving them head first into the ground) and Ultra Kick Tactics. *Zero Sluggers: A trait inherited from his father, the Zero Sluggers are similar to the Eye Slugger. Though unlike Seven, Zero has two of them. *Zero Twin Sword: The Zero Sluggers turned into a crescent-shaped blade using the Plasma Spark's energy. *Plasma Spark Slash: A slashing attack with the energized Zero Twin Sword. *Emerium Slash: A beam similar to Ultraseven's Emerium Beam. *Wide Zero Shot: A "L" style beam similar to Ultraseven's Wide Shot. **Powered-Up Wide Zero Shot: A stronger version of the Wide Zero Shot. Used in Ultraman Ginga S movie. *Zero Twin Shoot: A powerful beam from his chest with the Zero Sluggers. *Ultra Zero Defensor: Zero can create a powerful shield of energy, which is more robust than most barriers. It comes in different variations of size. *Capture Ray: Zero can use the Ultra Zero Defensor at a distance to capture/protect targets at a distance and carry them away to safety. *Solar Recharge. *Size Change: Like his father, Zero can change his size from human size to his proper giant height. *Ultra Zero Bracelet: Given to him by his father, it originally stored energy to allow his transformation three times in another universe. After gaining the Shield of Baraji, it became the Ultimate Bracelet, which allows Zero to operate in other universes without such limits **Ultra Zero Lance: Zero can summon an Ultra Lance from the Ultra Brace, Zero throws it through an enemy and continues until it returns to Zero. **Ultra Zero Spark: Though not seen, Zero can change the Ultra Zero Lance to Ultra Zero Spark. Zero then throw it to enemies before back to Ultraman Zero. It is very sharp and mostly can cut through the strongest opponent. **Ultra Zero Defender: Zero's version of the Ultra Shield using his ultra brace. The shield can turn into the Ultra Lance and vice verse as they are the same object in different modes. *Mode Change: Using the Ultra Brace, Zero can enter his Ultimate Form, StrongCorona mode or LunaMiracle mode and switch between them and his normal form. It also can merged Zero with Ultra Zero Bracelet to form Shining Zero. *Form Split: When pressed against a wall, Zero split himself in two, one was in StrongCorona mode, the other in LunaMiracle mode. Ultimate Zero Zero gains the Shield of Baraji from Ultraman Noa, which becomes the Ultimate Aegis which in turn has Zero become Ultimate Zero. This form gives Zero chest armor and a sword on his right arm in addition to more power. List of Ultimate Zero's Abilities *Final Ultimate Zero: The Ultimate Aegis' final attack has it take the form of a bow with strings made of energy, when Zero pulls it, the construct charges with massive amounts of energy. **Final Ultimate Zero Trinity: A stronger variation of Final Ultimate Zero *Ultimate Zero Sword: From the blade on his right arm Zero can summon a blade of energy. The normal blade itself can be used as a weapon to pierce opponent's bodies. *Energy Blade: Zero can use a blue energy blade to slice through Belial's ship. *Energy Slashes: Zero can fire a blue arrow energy slash on foes. *Dimensional Travel: Zero can use the Ultimate Aegis to travel between universes and probably dimensions as well. He can also travel with passengers (all of Ultimate Force Zero). *Ultimate Aegis Shield: Despite not shown in the first movie, Zero can create a release the Ultimate Aegis and forms a shield. Strong Corona Zero StrongCorona Zero is the combined power of Ultraman Cosmos' Corona Mode and Ultraman Dyna's Strong Type. As the powers are combined, the abilities and statistics are combined too. With fiery power from Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode and powerful attacks from Ultraman Dyna Strong Type. It specializes in exerting great force in hand-to-hand combat. List of Strong Corona Zero's Abilities *Strength: Although a very strong Ultra on his own, in his red form, Zero's body boasts incredible strength, he is now strong enough to tear through the Techtor Gear which previously held back the Ultra's strength. *StrongCorona Attack: Zero can charges up energy to his fist and foot, before delivering a combination of punch and kick to opponent. His limbs are coated in fiery aura. *Ultra Hurricane: Using his new found strength, Zero grabs his opponent and throws them into the air with enough force to generate high speed winds/vortex which then traps in a net of light, allowing Zero to finish them off. *Garnate Buster: After using the Ultra Hurricane Zero gathers fiery energy from his Ultra Brace into his right hand and punches a flame-covered fist into the air, firing a fiery beam at his enemy destroying them. It can be used without Ultra Hurricane, and it still powerful. Luna Miracle Zero LunaMiracle Zero is the combined power of Ultraman Cosmos' Luna Mode and Ultraman Dyna's Miracle Type. As the powers are combined, the abilities and statistics are combined too. With a soft heart and energy abilities from Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode and speed from Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type. It exists for energy attacks and high speed battles. Abilities *Miracle Zero Slugger: Zero can generate three pairs or more of his Zero Sluggers, controlling them all mentally, he can bring them together in an attack similar to Combination Zero. *Full Moon Wave: Zero can generate a soft ray of light that heals the target/protects them in a barrier. To do this he sometimes gathers light from the Ultimate Brace. It also dispels minus energy, from hearts or beings/objects. *Life Saving Beam *Particle Namiracle: In his blue form Zero can move and take of at incredible speeds in a blue aura, on the ground or in flight. His reflexes are also increased *Ultimate Bracelet: Retained in most of his transformation, the brace allows Zero to do the following: **Ultra Zero Lance: Zero can summon an Ultra Lance from the Ultra Brace, Zero throws it through an enemy and continues until it returns to Zero. Originally the brace would transform into the lance but when it stored Noa's power the lance simply materialized. **Ultra Zero Defender: Zero's version of the Ultra Shield using his ultra brace. The shield can turn into the Ultra Lance and vice verse as they are the same object in different modes. *Revolium Smash: A pulse of energy from Zero's hand. It works by converting minus energy into light energy and firing a pulse of energy into the target. Zero Beyond Ultraman Zero Beyond is an form Zero assumes by using the Geed Riser in Zero Mode with the Ultra Capsules of Ultramen Ginga, Victory, X, Orb. In this form, Zero uses the four Quattro Sluggers on his head as weapons. Abilities * Bulky Chorus * Emerium Slash * Zero Hundred-Fierce Kick: A continuous kicking attack. Shining Zero Shining Zero is a form of Zero. Its is achieved by absorbing the entire energy of a sun. In this form the Ultimate Bracelet is fully integrated with Zero along with all the powers within it and the protectors on his chest run all over his body. List of Shining Zero's Abilities *Shining Wide Zero Shoot: Zero is able to fire a Shining version of Wide Zero Shot it able to destroy foe in an instant. *Shining Emerium Slash: Zero is able to fire a Shining version of Emerium Slash. It is a massive version of the normal Beam, able to pushed back Belial several yards. *Shining Star Drive: Zero is able to gathered a sphere of energy to rewind time within a local area 'Strength & Feats' *Defeated Ultraman Belial sevral times. **Destroyed the remainder of Belial's 100 monster army. **Destroyed Beryudora, a 4000 meter tall monster formed from over 300 kaiju (alongside Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Astra, Ultraman Dyna, Rei, EX Gomora, and the ZAP SPACY team). *Defeated his evil clone Darklops Zero. *Effortlessly destroyed several Delusts battleships. *Alongside his farther, defeated several mass-produced Darklops. *Defeated several Legionoids. *Battled against the army of the revived Galactic Emperor, Kaiser Belial (alongside Glen Fire, Mirror Knight and Jean-Bot). *Sliced through Belial's planet size ship using Ultimate Zero Sword. *Destroyed Arch Belial, a 300 meters tall 300,000 tons Kaiju form that Ultraman Belial created by absorbing large quantities of Esmereldan Emeralds. *Managed to handle Gubira and Gomess when he was only 5 meters tall. **While was only 5 meters tall, Zero was able to throw Gomess (who weighs 40,000 tons) by the tail. He was even strong enough to carry Gomess while flying whilst still in this size. *Destroyed Giganto Zetton. *Defeated Bemular, Telesdon, Sadora and Gudon with ease. *Overpowered and destroyed EX Red King. *Zero took on LunaMiracle mode and dove into Bemstar's stomach and burst out of Gan-Q's eye (as the two were dimensionally linked) destroying them both. *Defeated Galberos. *Destroyed Alien Bat. *Alongside Ultraman X, killed Alien Nackle and Drill-Custom Black King. *Destroyed Beatstar. *Defeated the Darkness Five. *Overpowered Belial who was controlling his mind and turning him evil. *Fought in the Dark Spark War. *Destroyed Tsurugi Demaaga. *Defeated the King Demon Beast of Fire, Maga-Pandon. *Alongside Ultraman Orb, defeated Galactron. *Alongside Ultraman Orb defeated Juda Spectre, Mecha Gomora, Hyper Zetton and Vict Lugiel. 'Weaknesses' *Like his farther and other members of his race, Zero is weak to freezing/ice based attack. *When battling enormous opponents such as Arch Belial and Beryudora, Zero may require assistance from allies. Gallery Zero 02.png|Normal Zero Ultimate Zero giant render.png|Ultimate Zero Zero StrongCorona.png|Strong Corona Zero Zero LunaMiracle.png|Luna Miracle Zero Shining_Ultraman_Zero.png|Shining Zero Zero_introduces_himself.png|Ultraman Zero in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Movie Zero_v_Monster_Army.png|Ultraman Zero vs Belial's Monster Army in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Movie Belial_vs_Zero.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Ultraman Belial in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Zero_finishes_Beryudora.png|Ultraman Zero finishes Beryudora Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie ZERO-1.jpg|Ultraman Zero in Ultraman Zero: Darkclops Gaiden Zero_vs_Zero.png|Ultraman Zero vs Darklops Zero in Darklops Gaiden Zero vs Darklops Zero & Gomora vs Mecha Gomora.jpg|Ultraman Zero and Gomora vs Darkclops Zero and MechaGomora in Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden Image_zero_Elia,.jpg|Ultraman Zero in Ultraman Zero Movie Brggtimage.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Darkclops Drones in Ultraman Zero Movie Imagerggggrgrrgt.jpg|Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven vs Darkclops Drones in Ultraman Zero Movie Zerovsrobots.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Legionoids in Ultraman Zero Movie Imagecftftdctcfyfc.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Glen Fire in Ultraman Zero Movie Zero-image.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Mirror Knight in Ultraman Zero Movie I_zero_vs_Belail.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Kaizer Belial Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Imageultimate_zero.jpg|Ultraman Zero in Beastar Gaiden Zero-Beatstar.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Beastar in Beastar Gaiden Ultraman_Zero_Saga.png|Ultraman Zero in Ultraman Saga IMG_0245.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Leionoid Army in Ultraman Saga IMG_0257.jpg|Ultraman Zero (5 meters) vs Gubira in Ultraman Saga Zero_vs_Sphire.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Sphire Army in Ultraman Saga Birdon vs zero.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Birdon in Ultraman Saga IMG_0274.jpg|Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Dyna vs Gigant Hyper Zetton IMG_0285.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Hyper Zetton in Ultraman Saga Zero_about_to_fight_Alien_Bat_and_The_Four_Beast_Warriors_of_Hell.jpg|Ultraman Zero in Ultra Zero Fight zero vs bemular and telesdon.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Bemular and Telesdon in Ultra Zero Fight zero vs gudon and sadora.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Sadora and Gudon in Ultra Zero Fight Zero_hit_by_Ex_Red_King.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs EX Red King in Ultra Zero Fight zero vs galberos.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Galberos in Ultra Zero Fight Ultrmn_rtsdn_aln_Bt_vs_Zr.png|Ulraman Zero (split into two: Strong Corona & Luna Miracle) vs Alien Bat in Ultra Zero Fight UltimateForceZero2013.jpg|Ultraman Zero with the Ultimate Zero Force in Ultra Zero Fight Zero_vs_Silvergon.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs King Silvergon in Ultra Zero Fight IMG_4153.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Tyrant and Alien Temperor in Ultra Zero Fight Zero_vs_Armored_Mephilas.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Armored Mephilas in Ultra Zero Fight Kaiser Darkness Belial 'defeated'.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Kaiser Darkness Belial in Ultra Zero Fight While flying too high,there are sky inside Zero's body.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Ultraman Belial in Ultra Zero Fight Imagez_eekiiivrfivviivg.jpg|Ultraman Zero becoming Shining Zero in Ultra Zero Fight Shining Zero Ultraman Ginga S.jpg|Shining Zero in Ultra Zero Fight Shining Ultraman Zero's rise too large.jpg|Shining Zero vs Ultraman Belial in Ultra Zero Fight Zero_new_movie_2.jpg|Ultraman Zero in Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Image_Zero_vs_Eteglar.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Eteglar in Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Tumblr nlvzvcNyHx1sc31yro4 1280.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Eteldummy Belial Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! ZERO-X_III.jpg|Ultraman Zero in Ultraman X ZERO-X_II.jpg|Ultraman Zero and Ultraman X in Ultraman X ZERO-BLACKKING.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Black King Drill Custom in Ultraman X Luna_Mirscle_Slugger.jpg|Ultraman Zero Luna Miracle Mode vs Alien Nackle in Ultraman X Image_zero_kick.jpg|Ultraman Zero in Ultraman X Movie zero vs demaaga.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Tsurugi Demaaga in Ultraman X Movie Ultraman zero in orb movie.jpg|Ultraman Zero in Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! zero and orb vs galaktron.jpg|Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Orb vs Galactron in Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! Bandicam_2017-04-21_20-05-47-838.jpg|Ultraman Zero in Ultra Fight Orb Bandicam_2017-04-21_20-02-34-143.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Juda Spectre in Ultra Fight Orb Bandicam 2017-04-21 20-03-31-807.jpg|Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Orb vs Mecha Gomora and Juda Spectre in Ultra Fight Orb Bandicam_2017-05-05_17-56-01-998.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Twin Tail and Hyper Zetton in Ultra Fight Orb IMG 0730.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs Gudon in Ultra Fight Orb Bandicam_2017-05-07_08-47-48-646.jpg|Ultraman Zero vs King Joe and Gudon in Ultra Fight Orb Screenshot_20170622-001003.jpg|Ultraman Zero in Ultraman Geed Zero_Sluggers_.png|Zero Sluggers Image_ntrn.jpg|Zero Twin Sword zero shot.jpg|Emerium Slash Zero_Wide_Shot_advanced.jpg|Wide Zero Shot Ultraman_Zero_Zero_Twin_Shot.gif|Zero Twin Shot Form_split.jpg|Form Split zero.gif|Ultimate Aegis Image_Ultimate_Zero_.jpg|Final Ultimate Zero ULTIMATE_ZERO_SWOED.jpg|Ulitmate Zero Sword Zero's_Emrgy_Blade.jpg|Energy Blade Image_zero_energy_slash_.jpg|Energy Slash Zero_StrongCorona_defeating_Ex_Red_King.jpg|Garnate Buster Zero_LunaMiracle_launch_an_attack.jpg|LunaMiracle Zero Shining_Star_Drive!.jpg|Shining Star Drive Oup_013.jpg|Ultraman Zero Ultra Fusion Card UZeroCard.png|Ultimate Zero Ultra Fusion Card ultra zero.jpg|Ultraman Zero in Super Hero Generation Compati Hero Series Ultraman-Zero-Luna-Miracle-Zero.jpg|Ultraman Zero Luna Miracle in Ultraman All-Star Chronicle Ultraman-Zero-Strong-Corona-Zero.jpg|Ultraman Zero Strong Corona in Ultraman All-Star Chronicle 24-130301220158.jpg|Ultraman Zero Shining in Ultraman All-Star Chronicle Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Archers Category:Armored Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Dual Wielders Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Giant Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Size Changers Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Warrior Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Shield Users Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Half Human Category:Movie Combatants Category:Telekinetic Fighters